echobase24star_wars_rpgfandomcom-20200216-history
A Wretched Hive Pt.2
Previously in the Game The Good Enough Gang is tasked with a mission to go to Cato Neimoidia to infiltrate a Hutt's Palace and learn about the secret Project Sarlacc. Part I The group wakes up the next day and served a nice breakfast. Novemberal overhears that they have a prisoner and Imperials are coming in a few days. They wander around Draga the Hutt's palace before being called to the throne room. There, Draga's guards bring a beaten and wounded Warrick Raden in and toss him down if front of the dais. One of the Gamorrean guards offers the vibro-axe to a member of the group. Novemberal takes the vibro-axe but the group persuades Draga to spare his life for now and have him fight in the Gladiator fights. While this is going on Igren Demos is staring at the group intently. Part II After Raden is hauled away there is a blaster shot on the other side of the throne room. The crowd splits and and a crew from the Iron Ring comes forward with two Twi'lek prisoners. The Zabrak leader says that Draga has sold them rotten slaves and demands credits or better slaves. Draga laughs and looks to the group to see if they would step in and handle them. Novemberal and Shorbecca see one of the Twi'lek slaves pour a powder into a drink being brought to Draga. Shorbecca shoots and wounds her. The guards raise their weapons at Shorbecca. Novemberal says that the slave poured something into the drink. Demos whispers something to Draga and takes the drink and pours it into the Twi'lek's mouth, making her swallow it. She vomits and dies. Draga has the Iron Ring crew jailed in the dungeon. Part III Later that night, Rar slips past the Gamorrean guard and spots Demos leaving a turbolift. Demos looks in his direction and walks away. Rar goes down the turbolift, thanks to Novemberal being able to understand Huttese. Rar enters the dungeon and finds a medical lab with an older woman hooked up to tubes. In Rar's mind he hears a woman's voice calling out to him. Rar freaks out and calls Novemberal down, she brings Civiz with her. Novemberal and Civiz also hear the voice in their heads. Novemberal unhooks the tubes, she wakes up and asks where she is and if the Jedi sent them. They quickly tell her what has happened to the Republic and the Jedi. She tells them her name is Denia. They tell her to keep pretending to be under and go to the next cell, which is the Iron Ring gang. They go to the next cell and see that it's Raden. Rar slips him a vibro-blade for the gladiator fight. The next cell is double doors and Rar opens it and two Gamorrean jailers attack. One of them wounds Novemberal, but Civiz intervenes and reprimands them. They quickly straighten up and act like guards. They leave and go back up the turbolift and back into their rooms for the night. Featured Characters Player Characters * Novemberal * Rar Beren * C-D33 * Shorbecca * Cage * Civiz New * Denia, a older female Jedi Returning * Warrick "Womp Rat" Raden * Draga the Hutt * T-663 * Igren Demos